


a touch is all I need

by drywitticisms



Category: Lovecraft Country (TV), Lovecraft Country - Matt Ruff
Genre: Canon Genderbending, Dubious Morality, F/F, Femslash, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Insomnia, Mild Sexual Content, Moral Ambiguity, Morally Ambiguous Character, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Uninformed Consent, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drywitticisms/pseuds/drywitticisms
Summary: While Ruby is still reeling from the major confession from Christina and the knowledge that Letitia hasn't been completely honest with her, she can't sleep but Christina is there to help her.
Relationships: Christina Braithwhite/Ruby Baptiste, Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite
Comments: 13
Kudos: 197





	a touch is all I need

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's me again! How are you? 
> 
> So, I'm back with another semi-seductive one-shot. I don't have much to say, except for this - see you on the Other Side. Have fun! 
> 
> The title comes from Janet Jackson's "Moist."

_"Magic exists."_

Laying in bed wide awake, Ruby couldn't seem to fall asleep. The silky sheets of Christina's bed had become a semi permanent fixture for her in the past few weeks, and she didn't want to think about her new normal once this thing between them ended. Normally, she would simply doze right off into dreamland once her head hit the pillows but not tonight. 

She couldn't sleep. She was constantly thinking about what it all meant. If everything they've ever dreamed of was possible, then how did she matter in the grand scheme of things? How did _any_ of them truly **matter**?

The possibilities were endless and the world as they knew it was far more massive than they could have ever dreamed of.

There was a way to reach up and grab the stars and make time travel a reality, something more than a mere fantasy. Christina unloaded so much information onto her all at once that her head was still spinning from it all. 

Ruby didn't know how to process and rationalize everything she'd been told and she _definitely_ didn't want to think about the connection to her sister and Tic or else the tight knot of betrayal would bloom in her belly once more. 

"You're thinking too loud." The urbane voice next to her replied. 

"I'm sorry if my thoughts are keeping you awake." Ruby flippantly replied.

"Is something wrong?"

"No." Ruby sharply stated.

It was almost instantaneous; it was in that moment that she felt the movement of a body roll over towards her own before feeling the thin arm of her lover wrap itself around her waist as small breasts were lushly pressed against her back. 

"Are you still angry with me?"

"Well, I'm laying here naked in your bed, aren't I?"

"Yes, but you know I hate when you're angry with me." The voice purred as their hand slowly caressed the skin of her belly.

Ruby's breath catches in her throat as she fought to forget the fact that Christina knew every erogenous zone of her body. 

She knew how to make the warmth blossom in Ruby's body. 

Ruby had only been with men, but being with Christina was … _different_. Her body was softer and her touch was more tender. It didn't take away from the pleasure she bestowed upon her though.

The gentle caresses took some getting used to but Christina knew how to switch things up and keep her guessing. For all the reverent caresses and drug-inducing kisses Christina gave her, Ruby was still very much the passive one in this pseudo-relationship of theirs. 

At least in regards to the sexual aspect, that is.

It was almost as if she couldn't keep her hands or lips off of Ruby's delectable body, and Ruby did nothing to stop her. If Christina wanted her so bad that she had to have her the first thing in the morning and the last night before going to sleep, then so be it. Ruby wouldn’t stop her, especially when it felt like _this_.

Ruby had never been with anyone, man or woman, who was so demonstrative in the way they showed their infatuation for her.

Yet, it was all so strange for her because it was still Christina. Things felt different with William. But William **was** Christina, so it was a bit of a mindfuck to think about. Christina was a completely different person when she was in William's body. 

Or at least she appeared to be.

She was still just as aggressive and passionate about getting her in bed as she was when she was cosplaying as William, but there were little nuances to both people that set them apart. 

William was more confident and certain of himself, whereas Christina seemed to be more guarded, child-like, even _shy_ at times. 

Despite the hesitation on her part, Ruby relished being on the receiving end of Christina's amorous desires and affection. Christina never held back when it came to showing her how much she adored their time together. 

After getting over the initial confusion of William being Christina, there was at least **one** common similarity - they both stared at her like they wanted to swallow her whole, like they wanted to consume her entirely.

Christina stared at her lips but so did William. They both seemed fascinated with her, with touching her, with tasting her, with _feeling_ her. 

Ruby had left every encounter feeling satisfied and sated.

"I've been thinking about what you've told me." Ruby said as her voice started trailing off as she felt thin lips plant wet kisses on her neck.

"Hmm?" Christina asked as she continued kissing Ruby's neck as her hand ascended towards Ruby's ribcage.

Christina caressed one of Ruby's heavy breasts with the back of her hand before cupping the opposite one with her warm hand. She massaged the heavy weight of her breast in her hand. 

"Keep going." Christina whispered in her ear before taking the lobe into her mouth.

"Uhhh… I've been thinking about everything you said and there's definitely something going on with my sister. You were right, but I’m still confused about some things. And Leti still won’t give me anything for me to figure out where we **both** stand in regards to this whole thing."

"You'll figure it out. I believe in you. You can do whatever you put your mind to." Christina said as she touched the stiff peaks of puffy dark brown nipples.

"Are you sure you don't want to know what I'm thinking?"

"I'm sure. I told you everything because I didn't want there to be any more secrets between us but I don't want to hear anything about your sister if it means you run from me."

"I wouldn't run." Ruby said with a breathless sigh as Christina's hand finds its way back down her belly and between her legs. 

"Yes, you would. You've tried to run before and I can't have you leave me again." Christina said. 

With her words, Ruby felt long, thin fingers caress the wetness of her folds. Sighing to herself, she closed her eyes and spread her legs wider to give Christina more access to her.

"Growing up, there were never any whispers in my house. My mother was not a loud woman but .." She said trailing off again as she finally felt curious fingers breach her core. "There were never any quiet moments, at least not enough for whispers. Yet, my sister has been whispering this whole time and I never even noticed it."

"Sometimes, we only see what we **want** to see. We ignore the things that could make us feel discomfort and confusion. Except the problem only gets worse when ignored." Christina whispered in Ruby's ear as her own wetness seeped out of her body.

Christina pressed her bare breasts into Ruby's back thinking of ways to completely climb inside of her. she knew how to get inside of her as William. That was easy. 

But as herself, she needed a little more help but maybe not. It didn't seem like she was struggling right now, and Ruby's writhing body let her know that she was doing something right. 

"The first time I showed you the world of magic, there was a moment where you shied away from me. As William, of course. But still, you looked like you wanted to cut and run." She continued with her voice becoming more restrained as she sped up the motions of her fingers inside of Ruby. "Are you going to stay this time?"

Ruby laughed breathlessly.

"Oh, is this how you keep your paramours around? You seduce them and reduce them to a pile of goo by making their toes curl?" Ruby moaned. 

"No, just you. I actually enjoy being the one to make you feel good. And you **do** feel good, _don't_ you?"

"Yes." Ruby hissed as she allowed her thighs to tighten around Christina's hand. 

"There's so many more days of this if you agree to stay. I can teach you magic every day while making you see stars every night." 

Ruby humorlessly laughed to herself as she thought about how William promised her the world the first night they met. And now, Christina was promising to do the same.

It was at that moment that Ruby realized that maybe she was looking at this situation wrong - there were no real differences between William and Christina. They were the same person through and through. 

Which she already knew, but she was focusing too much on trying to figure out how they were different instead of accepting that they weren’t. It was the last step in her mind to fully accepting this strange phenomenon. She still hadn’t fully gotten over how things happened and how she found out, but she wouldn’t stop Christina from trying to make it up to her in the process.

"Remember what I told you? I can make good on every promise I make. I keep all my promises." Christina said breathlessly. 

Before long, Ruby's entire body began tingling and her extremities were on fire and all systems were a go. 

Her muscles tightened and her face grew flush, even on her dark skin. 

Releasing a long, loud moan, Ruby felt the tell tell signs of the euphoria she had grown accustomed to over the last few weeks. 

And when it was over, she came back to herself and realized that she was going to have to be dragged out of here kicking and screaming when the time came.

At some point during her orgasm, she had rolled onto her back. Opening her eyes, she was met with Christina's scrutinizing face looking her naked body over. 

"Surely you've had your fill of me." 

"I doubt I ever will. But no, I'm thinking of something else." She said.

"And may I ask what that is?"

"I just can't believe how beautiful you are. Every inch of you is perfect."

Ruby was speechless. She never knew what to say when Christina complimented her. 

And if it weren't for her smooth dark skin, she would be as bright as a tomato. Luckily, she could hide said emotions. 

Ruby looked at Christina's lithe body and wondered if she liked her body so much because it was different than hers. There used to be a time where Ruby wondered how different life would be if she was less lush curves and more athletic angles. 

But then her mother for all her flaws corrected that chain of thought the minute Ruby let it accidentally slip out once as a teenager. Her mother told her she was made in God's image. She was supposed to look like this and it's what made her beautiful. Anyone who tried to tell her otherwise was wrong and were cowards because they didn’t know how to handle beauty in its most raw form.

"So, is it safe to say that I've convinced you to stay?" Christina asked with a mischievous smirk.

"Is it?" Ruby asked with a half smile and raised brow. 

"Or do you still need some more convincing?" Christina said as she moved her hands up the smooth skin of Ruby's long legs towards her thick thighs. 

Before Ruby could answer, Christina had crawled between her open legs. Dropping to her belly, Christina stared at the still wet flesh in front of her for a few seconds before looking up at Ruby. 

"I'm sure I can get you to say yes." Christina said. 

Ruby's head fell back as she felt Christina place a tiny kiss on her cunt before wrapping her lips around her clit curling her tongue around the button giving a strong suck moaning in the process.

"Ahhh, I guess I could stay." Ruby said with her statement ending in a low moan.

**Author's Note:**

> *peeks out*
> 
> Is everyone okay? What did you think about this one? It's a little different and I was trying something new, but I'm not sure if it landed or not. I guess we'll see once I hear the feedback from all you lovely people. The feedback on my last Ruby/Christina one-shot was AMAZING. You guys rock. No, really, I was BLOWN AWAY by how quickly I got to the hits that I did and I'm forever grateful for everyone who clicked the story even if it wasn't their cup of tea. I'm eternally grateful for each and every one of you. I love you guys!


End file.
